The present invention relates to a vibration motor.
An electronic appliance such as mobile communication equipment includes a vibration motor generating vibration as an incoming signal or an input signal.
The vibration motor includes an eccentric rotor, which is rotatably installed in a housing and provided therein with a coil, and a stator including a magnet facing the eccentric rotor. Accordingly, if a current is applied to the coil, the rotor rotates due to the interaction between the coil and the magnet, thereby generating vibration.